The main objective of this research is to develop statistical methodology and probability models for a wide variety of problems arising in the biomedical sciences -- especially applicable to cancer. The principal areas which research will be conducted are: (1) planning and analysis of therapeutic trials; (2) predictive models of the clinical course of disease for selected cancer sites; (3) methodology associated with the evaluation of early detection disease problems: (4) case control studies; and (5) statistical computing.